A release weight is a tool used in the fishing art to assist in returning undersized or unwanted fish to lower water depths to increase the survival rate of the fish. Particular benefits of using a release weight can include returning a fish back to its habitat quickly; re-pressurization of the fish to reduce the adverse effects of barotraumas; and reducing surface and mid-depth exposure to predators.
Prior release weights have included a weighted element; an attachment element, such as a hook or clamp; and an extension element, such as fishing filament, connected to the attachment element. After engaging the attachment element with a fish by piercing or clamping to the mouth of the fish, the fish can be subsequently placed in a body of water and the weighted element can assist in “sinking” the fish to a particular depth, at which point the attachment element can be disengaged from the fish by escape forces of the fish and/or motion of the release weight via the extension element. The release weight can then be pulled back to the surface of the water for subsequent use.
Prior release weights have suffered from several disadvantages. For example, prior release weights have been susceptible to undesirable “snagging” onto rocks, coral, and other underwater structures due to rigid attachment hooks, weighted elements having sharp and/or squared ridges, and overall shapes that do not facilitate an upright orientation of a release weight when reaching the bottom of a body of water, one or more of which can result in the loss of release weights and/or undesirable releases of fish (e.g., unsuccessful or untimely). Additionally, prior release weights have lacked structural aspects that facilitate an upright position of the release weight when the release weight reaches the floor of a body of water. Further, prior release weights have lacked safety features to minimize the risk of injury from sharp portions of attachment elements.